On holiday
by rhapsodybree
Summary: "Easter spells out beauty, the rare beauty of new life." : Another fic for my Nick/Allie universe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own characters.

**Authors Note: **It's great to be back writing Nick/Allie fics in my own little universe. It's like visiting old friends!

* * *

Allie ran along the beach.

They'd arrived at their home for the next week just under an hour ago. Mia had fallen asleep in the car, exhausted from her first ever sleepover party the night before, and so upon arrival, Nick had carried her straight into bed.

Tallulah had been awake, but happy to crawl around and stand grabbing at various objects as they moved everything else in. The ten month old had generally made a nuisance of herself as she proceeded to move where not wanted, going out the front door at inopportune moments, gripping her parents' legs and otherwise holding up proceedings.

Eventually though, they managed to get everything in.

The beach had called out her, and after a quick conversation with her husband, a bottle already heating up in the microwave, she'd slipped into her runners, snagged her iPod and headed out.

Now as she ran into the last rays of sunlight, she took a deep breath of fresh air, revelling in being outside.

She'd shed the baby weight post-Tallulah relatively easily, back to her former size in nine weeks – pants that is, rather than bra size – but she noticed that she'd seemed to have managed to put it back on.

After running to the Point and back, Allie stepped inside their chalet. Pulling her iPod earplugs free, she grinned at the sight of her husband looking decidedly domesticated with a towel on his shoulder, an empty bottle in hand. Snagging her water bottle, she tugged off her sneakers.

Rising, she spoke nonchalantly. "I'm heading for the shower. Care to join me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own characters.

* * *

Allie lay on the towel under the umbrella for a lazy snooze the next day. One eye cracked open to check that Mia was still riding the waves on her boogie board with Nick, she placed a hand on the warm, heavy weight that was Tali on her chest and dozed off.

The shrill tone of a mobile interrupted her relaxation and she blearily reached out and fished around for her husband's mobile.

Answering, she recognised Dispatch. "Detective Buchanan to West Horlick."

Allie snorted. "Not unless you've got a plane on standby."

"I'm sorry?" came the confused reply.

"Detective Buchanan is on leave," she explained patiently as Tali woke up and shifted off her mother. "We're in Queensland."

"Oh." There was silence for a moment. "I see it in the system now. I apologise."

"Good bye."

Hanging up, she discovered her youngest daughter reaching out to stuff a handful of sand into her mouth. "Uh uh sweetie," she chastised.

Swinging her up into her arms, she headed for the water to join the rest of the family.

* * *

Later that afternoon, she finished rubbing sunscreen on Nick's back before laying down as her husband began to spread it over her back. Soothed by his talented fingers, she felt herself dozing off once again. Blissfully unaware in the shade, the welcome warmth of the sunny day creeping into her bones, she was considerably lethargic.

She was awake the instant a splash of cold water fell upon her, sending a chill to her bones, all the worse because it was unexpected.

She was on her feet in seconds and identified the culprit instantly. With Mia happily digging a hole nearby, Tali banging a bucket and shovel next to her, Allie dove for her husband. "Buchanan," she said in a warning tone.

"Kingston," taunted Nick, keeping himself just out of reach.

She stalked closer toward him and it ended with a mad dash toward the water, whereby Allie promptly pushed Nick backwards. He'd barely righted himself before she put her hands on his head and pushed him under.

She vaguely heard Mia's cheers in the background.

Seconds later Nick had Allie in his arms and was ready to drop her into the water.

It was Tali's distressed cries that interrupted their fun and games. Both turned to its source and saw that Mia held Tali awkwardly in her arms. (Her cries could also have been for the fact she was getting wet, seeing as her seven and a half year old sister had carried her right into the water.)

But nevertheless, Allie and Nick allowed themselves to be distracted with a promise of later, and returned to dry land. Allie took the soaked Tali and moments later Nick reached out with a towel and took her into her arms.

Transfer complete, Allie froze at the feeling of ice at her back. Turning, she saw Mia with a huge grin on her face, an empty bucket in hand.

A contented Nick remained standing, his ten month old wrapped up as he watched mother chase daughter along the sand, and seeing both had considerable talent and speed, it was a fast race indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own characters.

* * *

Allie yawned as she entered the kitchen the following morning to find Mia enthusiastically making her own breakfast. This was something she did at home successfully, but it had never been honey on toast before.

Pulling back her daughter's just-past-shoulder-length hair, her hands were sticky as she realised that Mia had managed to get honey in her hair.

That wasn't the only place.

The honey jar had rivulets of honey running down the side and there were several webs sticking to the table in between. Mia's hands were also rather sticky and Allie just stopped her from wiping her hands on her clothes, tugging her over to the sink.

Disaster averted, she saved the honey and headed for the fridge. Bringing forth the orange juice, she reached for a glass as Nick joined them. The kitchen in the chalet was tiny, and his hands rode low on her waist as he headed for the kettle, manoeuvring her off to the side.

Later that afternoon, the three Buchanan brothers sat outside Andy's chalet, a radio sitting precariously on the wooden stump in the middle as they listened to the rugby game. A crate of prawns was nearby as they whiled away the hours with beers and good company.

Nick sat easily, his elbows propped on his knees as he reached forward for another prawn. In the gap between his legs he had two bowls: one for his de-shelled crustaceans, the other for the discarded shells.

Dropping the meat into the left bowl, he noted Tali moving backwards and forwards in the corner of his eyes. Reaching for another prawn, he grinned as his brother swore aloud at his own failed attempts at de-shelling. He always was so much better than him. "Much like the rugby," he added with a grin.

Andy declined from replying, seeing as there were children in the near vicinity as Rick snorted and reached for his beer. He had given up on the prawns long ago.

Half and hour and a beer later, having spent most of his attention on the game and dissecting it with his brothers, his eyes flickering left occasionally to monitor his active daughter, he shelled the last prawn.

Done, he looked down and saw that the left hand bowl was empty. Honestly surprised, he looked up and saw Mia encouraging Tali closer, the baby happily obliging, the prawn in hand.

He grinned wryly. Turning to his brothers, he saw Rick with a huge grin on his own face. "You're just realising bro?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own characters.

* * *

Nick's family were twice a year Christians. Allie refused to attend mass that Sunday with the wider Buchanan family, but she had no objection to Mia attending with Nick, her baby sister and her much loved cousins.

Standing in the pew in the packed church that morning, Tallulah was not used to the rituals of mass or the requirement of staying in one place for a long period of time. Not content with being held in her father's arms, she insisted on being put down to roam. As a compromise, Nick made do with standing his daughter on his legs.

She thankfully stayed in his arms for communion as he guided Mia forward, arms crossed over her chest, but he had a feeling it was the large number of people all around that brought about this complicity. Mass was done not long after and it was then that Tali wanted to walk.

This meant Nick was forced to bend over almost double to provide a hand – a few fingers – for Tali to hold on to and as she wobbled and walked in an unbalanced manner. Caught behind his older brother, Rick snorted at the sight. "Bowed down by the female species eh?"

"Hey," shot back Nick. "Unlike yours, my house is full of them."

"Ah," he shrugged off. "It's survival of the fittest."

Distracted by Mia searching in his pockets for the keys, he put out a hand and ordered her to wait for someone before crossing the carpark.

With Tali moving so slowly it was going to be an eternity and Mia sighed, severely put out. Her mood instantly swung back to happy when Candice stepped up and offered Mia a lift home in their car, if they were happy to take her brother.

"Sure," replied Nick making sure to get his keys back from his excited daughter. "Why not."

* * *

Arriving back at their cluster of chalets, Nick was surprised to find that Allie was just getting out of the shower, considering the late hour. Mia raced by him, throwing off her clothes as fast as she could, throwing on her play clothes just as quickly in order to dash next door once again. Tali was happy playing with her father's keys as he placed her on the bed before stepping up to his wife.

Her hair was still wet as he rested one hand on her hip and leaned down for a kiss. "You okay?" he asked when they parted and he began to unbutton his shirt.

Mia now out the door, her clothes were in an unorganised pile near the door, on the bed and everywhere in between as Allie ran her fingers through her damp hair. "I'm fine. Just went back to sleep after you all left," she said, moving to the bathroom to hang her towel with a yawn. "Oops."

Allie had had been tired for the last few days, her head hitting the pillow and unable to be roused – even Tali's cried in the night didn't penetrate the fog of sleep – once she down for the night.

Nick quickly changed into shorts and a shirt and was moved onto Tali as Allie moved to the suitcase. The younger Buchanan resisted his attempts to obtain his car keys back as his wife grunted. He was working at getting his baby girl's clothes off around the keys as he mumbled an absentminded "Mm?" in response.

"These pants are tight on me," said Allie in confusion as Nick finally got the dress free and reached for its replacement. "Mm?"

"I haven't put on _that _much weight recently," continued Allie as she stood in front of the ensuite door and looked at her figure in profile on the mirror. "It's almost as if..." She could not believe it. "You've got to be shitting me."

Nick's head flew up in concern at the sudden comment. "Al?"

As their eyes met across the room, his eyes dropped from her shocked face to where he hand lay resting on the slight swell of her stomach. Tali, now bored with the keys and willing for her daddy to take them back, was jiggling the drool-laden objects in the air. She wasn't having much success in getting his attention though as the person holding her leggings had them frozen mid-air.

"Da da," she retorted crossly.

Nick never took his eyes of his wife's hand as he dumbly reached for the keys and took them in hand. Attention diverted, and still pants-free, the nappy-clad baby clambered off the bed and made her swift exit. The steps outside were slow going, but she was victorious at last as she scooted to where her Uncle Rick and Uncle Chas's Labrador Emery was tied up.

Meanwhile, her still oblivious parents were inside, jaws dropped in shock.

Tali had been semi-planned, and they had both agreed they were happy with their two, but all signs from the past few days seemed to show that Allie was pregnant again.

Nick had recovered enough to stand and make his way over. His hand (still holding the red and white striped leggings) slipped to cover Allie's as their gaze held. "What do you think?"

She bit her bottom lip as fear flooded her features. "I don't know. Could be..." She drifted off. He brought his other hand up to brush his thumb against her bruised lip. "And what do _you_ think?"

Allie released a rush of air. "It's sudden. We're going to have two under two Nick," she rambled.

"So?" said Nick, cool, calm and collected as usual. "We can handle it."

He saw the disbelief on her face before the acceptance. "Oh Lordy," she muttered as she dropped her head to his chest. "Here we go again."

Nick eased her head up and angled it to the side before he leaned down and kissed his wife. Her arms came up and she buried her fingers in his hair as she deepened the kiss. His hand rested on the small of her back, pulling her close.

"This is probably how we ended up in this situation in the first place," snorted Allie breathlessly, back to her usual self when they parted. Nick only smirked as her hands smoothed his shirt and he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Why do you have a pair of leggings in your hand?" asked Allie in confusion a moment later. "I think they're a bit small for you."

"They're Tali's..." he trailed off as both parents looked around and realised that their daughter had disappeared. "I'll be back," laughed Nick.

"Oh crap!"

Nick paused in the doorway, turning back at the sudden expletive from the fiery woman pulling on a less constrictive set of shorts. "I can't drink."

His laughter resounded down the hall as he kissed his irate wife firmly on the lips and then left in search of his cheeky not-to-be-youngest-for-much-longer daughter, feeling strangely exhilarated.

There were leggings that needed wearing!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own characters.

* * *

_Nine months later:_

Allie sat on the chair, one leg crossed over the other at the ankle as she surveyed the room. Some might call her expression haughty, but the effect was dimmed a little by the sleeping baby flopped across the triangle of her legs.

It was the first time she had come to one of these gatherings, and honestly the only reason she had come was because she had nothing better to do. Conversation topics had drifted from the right dummy to use, a sale at Target and the age to introduce solids, and she found it hard to contribute anything.

When the discussion shifted to work – and all concurred that they wouldn't dare venture back to work for at least another three years – Allie snorted, drawing attention to herself.

"I'm back in three weeks."

"Oh how could you!" the outraged consensus rose.

"Are you kidding me?" she exclaimed. "Stuck at home any longer and I'm going mad. My brain's going to mush." Her hand was gentle as she brushed it over Darby's fine hair. "There's no intelligent conversation to be had."

The group seemed to have missed the insult as they continued to attack her. "But what of your children?"

"What of them?" she shot back. "Three days a week in childcare isn't going to scar them for life."

She had an answer for everything, and soon the other mothers backed off, but daggers continued in her direction and it was unspoken that she was lacking in what she needed to be a good mother.

"I bet she's one of those women that keeps her last name," she heard someone whisper.

Allie resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she checked her watch and resigned herself to another forty five minutes of pain. Why she had thought this was a good idea was now beyond her.

There was entertainment to be had not long after when a commotion arose. Two children had a minor collision and as Allie turned, she saw that Tallulah was one of them. Her 19 month old was on the floor propped up on her arms as she looked at the other "injured" child in fascination as the boy paused a moment and then proceeded to weep hysterically.

As the mother of the other child rose from her chair with a distraught cry and raced over to comfort her child, Allie caught her daughter's eye with a warning before she could copy the whiny behaviour.

"You're fine," she ordered. "Up you get."

Tali thought it over and then complied, racing for the plastic slide, the accident already forgotten.

Meanwhile, the other aggrieved child continued to cry pathetically in his mother's arms, said mother trying her best to console him, even digging into her bag offering food bribes to quieten him down.

It was eventually the kid himself a few moments later who decided that he'd had enough of the coddling and toddled off to play. His mother looked up with a sigh of relief and looked at Allie.

"Where is your daughter?" she asked startled, blinking.

Allie snorted. "She's been on the play equipment the entire time." She raised a hand. "Trust me, she's fine."

"But..."

"All children have scrapes and bruises. It's part of being a child," she enunciated slowly.

"Oh, but they could get hurt," another mother cried, the same mother whose daughter had sat on her lap for the past hour and a half.

"Oh please," scoffed Allie. "Enough with the helicopter parenting."

Whatever might have followed next took a distinctly different turn when Darby woke up. Sticking to her routine, Allie gathered him into her arms and reached for the flap on her maternity singlet concealing her bra. Within seconds, Darby was nursing at her breast.

Attention was back on her for a different reason. "I applaud you for breastfeeding," said a mother in a patronising tone."

"It's not an easy choice," agreed another.

"Especially with the marvellous developments in research into formula," concurred yet another.

Allie gritted her teeth, and ordered herself to smile and bear it. If she snapped and started killing, her old workmates would be after her. Nurse baby, burp, fix self up, grab Tali and then make an exit she recited in her head.

_Just what mental asylum had she signed herself up for? _

* * *

"Next time I decide to go to a mother's group, shoot me, will you?" said Allie as she flopped back on the couch later that night.

Nick grinned as he took a seat beside her. "Gladly." He paused. "Might make a mess though."

"You're lucky I love you," she said lazily as she propped her feet up on his lap. "Or else you'd never get away with a comment like that."

He leaned over to kiss her as he reached for the remote. "I know."

* * *

_Finito... until next time. _


End file.
